


Farewell

by CassieHughes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death Implied, M/M, Poetry, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHughes/pseuds/CassieHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mortal bids his elven lover one last goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

 

 

 

 

So let me bid you one

last fond farewell,

and into darkness I will

gladly walk with open eyes.

This world has grown

too painful for my heart

to dwell in peace.

So I must find another

path to tread without you

walking at my side.

I will not beg you

to remember times,

that we have laughed and

loved beneath the stars

held high above.

But ask that sometimes

You will think of me.

The one who walked beside you

for a time.

And wish me well upon

my journey far beyond

the reaches of the world.

 


End file.
